


The Power's Out

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: The power goes out at Grace's place. Anissa decides to make their night a bit more interesting.warning: like, mad sex in this one shot lol





	The Power's Out

**Author's Note:**

> So just warning y'all, they gon be fuckin in this one shot lol. I wrote this a month ago, but I wasn't sure if I should post it because I didn't think there was smut on this site for ThunderGrace yet. I didn't want to be the first person to post some lmao but it turns out, there's already smut on this site, cuz y'all are dirty lol. Well, I hope you all like this. Let me know what you think. It's been a while since I've written a sex scene, so I'm feeling kind of green. I hope you like it!

“Well, the power is definitely out,” Grace grumbled as she walked back into her apartment. Anissa was sitting on the couch, lighting a few candles and setting them on the coffee table. “My neighbors are pissed. We shouldn’t be losing power every time it storms. It should be back up soon, though.”

“Can you believe this rain?” Anissa said as Grace rolled up the sleeves of her black henley and sat down next to her. “I could have sworn we were only supposed to get light showers tonight.”

“Yeah, I know. Meteorologists are the only people who can go to go to work everyday and fuck everything up,” Grace joked. “What do you want to do until it’s back up?” Anissa thought for a moment. 

“Oh, I have a great idea,” Anissa said as she pulled off her black sweatshirt, revealing a dark green tank top. Grace grinned at her girlfriend and leaned forward, but frowned when Anissa moved away. 

“I was thinking of something a bit more PG,” Anissa smirked. Grace pouted. 

“What else is there to do? Wifi’s out, no cable,” Grace said, looking around her dark apartment. “Don’t say tell scary stories. I may not fear much, but I’m not a fan of ghosts and ghouls.” Anissa shook her head.

“Let’s play never have I ever!” She exclaimed. Grace raised her eyebrows.

“What?” Grace asked. 

“Oh, don’t tell me you’ve never played that Grace,” Anissa said skeptically.

“No, I’ve played it. But doesn’t that game usually require more than two people?” Grace asked. “What’s the point in just us playing?”

“We can use the game to get to know each other better,” Anissa shrugged. “We’ve only been dating three months. I’m sure there’s a ton I don’t know about you.”

“So why not just ask me,” Grace laughed. Anissa rolled her eyes and stood up. 

“Because this game involves alcohol, and if we’re going to be in here in the dark, I’d prefer to be a little tipsy.” Anissa walked into the kitchen, and felt for the bottle of whiskey she had sat on the counter, along with two cups. 

“Suddenly I am very interested in playing,” Grace smirked as she took a cup from Anissa as she sat back down. “Also, I’m pretty sure this classifies the game as at least PG-13 now. We aren’t doing shots, are we?” Anissa shook her head. 

“No. Just take a swallow if you’ve done whatever I say, and I’ll do the same,” Anissa poured the amber liquid into their cups. “Want me to go first?”

“Sure,” Grace nodded, crossing her legs and facing her girlfriend. “Fire away.”

“Okay. Never have I ever, been to Mexico,” Anissa said with a half shrug. Grace brought her drink to her lips and took a sip. She gave Anissa a surprised look.

“Oh you brought the good stuff,” Grace said with a smile, swirling her drink around. “Or is this from your dad’s liquor cabinet?”

“Nope. Borrowed it from my mom’s,” Anissa grinned.

“Borrowed?” Grace asked. “Do you intend on returning an empty bottle? Because we’re drinking all of this.” Anissa laughed. 

“I guess I’ll have to buy her more bourbon,” Anissa said with a nod. “I’m sure she won’t mind. When were you in Mexico?”

“A few years ago for a friend’s wedding,” Grace said. “Destination weddings are so expensive, and they ended up getting divorced a year later. At least I got a vacation out of it though, right?”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Anissa said. “Your turn. Think of something good, I’m thirsty.”

“Uh, never have I ever had sparkling water,” Grace said. Anissa quickly took a sip of her drink before staring at her girlfriend in disbelief.

“How is that possible?” Anissa asked. 

“I don’t want my water to sparkle. Am I drinking Edward Cullen’s piss? I good with just plain flat water,” Grace laughed at the look on Anissa’s face. “Don’t look so surprised! Didn’t you wonder why I always turn down your offer of that weird French water you drink?”

“La Croix isn’t weird! It’s not French either, it was made here, and it’s delicious. Don’t knock it till you try it, babe,” Anissa raised an eyebrow. “The lime flavored one on a hot day? Nothing like it.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Grace smiled. 

“Okay never have I ever broken my leg,” Anissa said. Grace took two sips. 

“Broke both of mine in junior high,” she said. 

“At the same time? Harsh,” Anissa said, giving Grace a sympathetic look. 

“Don’t worry. I healed up pretty quickly,” Grace said. “I always do. Never have I ever been a teacher.” Anissa rolled her eyes and took a drink. 

“Never have I ever been a bartender,” Anissa shot back. Grace took a drink. 

“Okay enough cheap shots,” Grace said. She bit her lower lip. “Never have I ever been to a strip club.” Anissa tilted her head and smiled. 

“Neither have I. Never have I ever gone skinny dipping,” Anissa raised an eyebrow. Grace shook her head. 

“Never have I ever used nipple clamps,” Grace smirked as Anissa’s jaw dropped. 

“Oh, so this is how you wanna play,” Anissa said. She stared at Grace as she took a drink. This time, it was Grace’s turn to be surprised.

“Really? Like, seriously?” Grace asked. 

“It was only once. Turns out I’m not into that,” Anissa said with a shrug. “Never have I ever used flavored lubricant.” Grace didn’t drink.

“I’ve never understood the point of that,” Grace said.

“So you wouldn’t be interested in us trying it out?” Anissa asked. 

“Not really,” Grace said quietly, her eyes scanning Anissa’s body. “I like the way you taste.” Anissa bit her lower lip and stared at her girlfriend. Suddenly, the lights flickered back on. The two women blinked their eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness. Grace put her cup down. She stood and walked over to the light switch to flipped it back off. She turned back to her girlfriend and raised both eyebrows.

“Never have I ever had sex on this couch in the dark,” Grace said as she sat back down. Anissa placed her cup on the coffee table and tugged on Grace’s shirt, pulling her girlfriend on top of her. She placed a finger under Grace’s chin and guided her lips toward her own. 

Grace’s hand slid under Anissa’s top as she kissed her slowly. She slipped her thigh in between Anissa’s and grinded into her, earning a soft moan. Anissa threaded her fingers through Grace’s hair as she swept her tongue across her lower lip before entering her mouth. 

“Take that off,” Anissa whispered as she broke their kiss. Grace sat up briefly to pull her shirt over her head, revealing a navy blue lace bra. She pulled Anissa’s shirt up, groaning when she realized the other woman wasn’t wearing a bra at all. 

She kissed Anissa’s jaw, then made her way down her neck. Anissa kept one hand in Grace’s hair as she placed hot, wet kisses down her chest. Grace looked up at Anissa as her lips brushed against her girlfriend’s nipple. She opened her mouth and dragged her tongue across it slowly as Anissa moaned her approval. Grace licked and sucked Anissa’s nipple, before making her way down Anissa’s stomach, dipping her tongue into her belly button as she undid the button on her girlfriend’s jeans. She pulled them off, along with her underwear before spreading Anissa’s legs, her hands holding them in place. 

“Fuck,” Grace whispered as her eyes stared at the glistening path that lead from Anissa’s thighs to her wet core. Grace kissed Anissa’s inner thigh and licked her lips before looking up at her as she slid her tongue through her wet folds. Anissa moaned and stared into her girlfriend’s eyes, her own eyes low and hooded. She ran her fingers through Grace’s hair once again, her tongue sliding out to stroke her clit.

“Don’t stop,” Anissa whimpered as Grace lapped at her clit, almost drooling as she attempted to swallow as much of her girlfriend’s juices as she could. She slipped one hand up Anissa’s thigh and dipped a finger inside of her slowly as she watched for her reaction. Anissa arched her back and rolled her hips towards Grace with a moan. 

“You want more?” Grace asked softly. Anissa nodded, pushing herself against Grace’s hand trying to gain more friction.

“Please,” Anissa moaned softly. She squeezed her eyes shut as Grace entered her with two fingers.

“Look at me,” Grace said, pumping her fingers impossibly slow in and out of her girlfriend. Anissa groaned and looked down at Grace. Grace bit her lower lip and pushed her fingers inside of Anissa as far as they would go. 

“Harder, please,” Anissa said. She moaned loudly, gripping the couch cushion behind her head as Grace began to finger her roughly. 

“You have such good manners, baby,” Grace grinned. “You gonna say thank you when I make you cum?”

“Shut up,” Anissa groaned. Grace lowered her head again and swiped her tongue across her clit repeatedly, watching Anissa’s face closely as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She kissed Anissa’s inner thigh again, then made her way back to Anissa’s mouth. She moaned as her girlfriend’s hands slid up her neck and held her face as she continued her ministrations, curling her fingers upwards as she pushed them in and out of her. 

“God,” Anissa whispered, spreading her legs wide for her girlfriend. 

“That’s not my name,” Grace husked in Anissa’s ear as her thumb glided across her clit.

“Grace, fuck I’m gonna cum,” Anissa moaned loudly as her orgasm washed over her body, making her toes curl and her thighs shake. Grace moaned quietly into Anissa’s neck reveling in the feeling of Anissa’s slick walls squeezing her fingers. Anissa sighed and caressed Grace’s cheeks with her thumbs. 

“Well, I’ve never ended a game like that,” Anissa said quietly. She bit her lip as Grace reluctantly slid her fingers out of her. 

“Guess you’ll have to drink if it comes up in a future game,” Grace said before kissing Anissa. Anissa broke the kiss and frowned. 

“Why am I the only one who’s naked right now?” Anissa asked, opening her eyes and looking up at her girlfriend. 

“Do you want me to answer that, or just get naked?” Grace smiled. 

“Just take your clothes off,” Anissa said. “Let’s go to your room. There isn’t enough space on this couch for me to do the things I would like to do to you.”


End file.
